


Aniversário de Match

by ddfelipi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Omega Hinata Shouyou
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddfelipi/pseuds/ddfelipi
Summary: O dia do aniversário de Match de Kageyama e Hinata tinha chegado. Estavam há dez anos juntos desde quando se descobriram alfa e ômega destinados. Estava tudo bem, Hinata estava feliz e Kageyama planejava um encontro. Até que o filhote de ambos ficou curioso sobre como os pais se conheceram, e tudo virou uma zona de comédia, risadas e constrangimentos.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Aniversário de Match

Hinata estava na cozinha terminando de passar o café quando escutou o som de pequenos passos correndo pelo corredor do andar de cima. Pelo som, sabia que aquele serzinho estaria sem os chinelos, apenas de meias e indo para o quarto acordar o pai.

— Yūutsu! — O ômega gritou para que o menino ouvisse. — Quantas vezes eu já te disse pra não correr de meias? Você sabe que escorrega! — Mal terminou de falar e parou de ouvir o barulho de corrida. Hinata deixou-se suspirar, balançando a cabeça, mas com um sorriso no rosto. Kageyama Yūutsu era o primeiro filho deles, tinha sete anos e era um serzinho cheio de vida e alegre.

Fechou a tampa da garrafa e colocou-a no meio da mesa, terminando a composição. Tirou o avental e o deixou pendurado perto da pia, indo para as escadas, e subindo até o quarto.

Hinata teve que segurar a risada quando entrou pela porta. Kageyama estava completamente jogado com os braços e pernas abertos, numa confusão de cobertores, enquanto Yūutsu tentava puxar o pé do pai sem nenhum sucesso.

— Papai! — Yūutsu chamou novamente, mas Kageyama sequer se mexia direito, ainda num sono profundo. — O pai já fez o café!

Shouyou sabia bem como era ter um dia puxado no trabalho. Kageyama era enfermeiro, e muitas das vezes o desgaste mental de ver tantos acidentes, se juntava ao cansaço físico e fazia com que praticamente morresse na cama.

— Pode deixar que eu acordo ele, meu amor. — O ruivo entrou no quarto, dando a volta na cama enquanto fazia um carinho rápido nos cabelos negros do filho.

Abriu a cortina com certa delicadeza para não assustar o outro e se abaixou o suficiente para ficar perto da orelha do alfa. Não precisou de muitas palavras para que Tobio se mexesse na cama e começasse a abrir os olhos.

— Como você faz isso, pai? — o filhote perguntou, olhos cor de mel brilhando enquanto via Kageyama resmungar alguma coisa e passar a mãos no cabelo. — Sempre preciso gritar, mas você só chama e ele acorda!

Hinata riu pela inocência do outro. Yūutsu mal sabia que o ruivo precisava apelar para o lobo para acordar o marido. Foram anos de experiência pra saber que aquele ser humano não acordava nem que tivesse tendo um terremoto.

— O pai tem super poderes, está vendo só? — o ômega entrou na brincadeira e o filhote riu.

— Isso é sério? — perguntou ele animado, enquanto subia na cama para logo se atirar nos braços de Kageyama.

Tobio deu um pequeno sorriso, e ainda que estivesse meio sonolento, segurou o filho no colo e deixou um beijo carinhoso no topo dos cabelos negros.

— Bom dia, neném. — Tobio disse com a voz um pouco rouca pelo desuso. — Bom dia, amor… — acabou virando-se para Shouyou, que apenas depositou um selinho rápido, sem perder o sorriso no rosto.

— Você ouviu isso, papai?! O pai tem super poderes! Ele consegue acordar qualquer pessoa do mundo! — Yūutsu continuava animado com a ideia de Shouyou ter super poderes. — Pai é incrível!

O alfa se virou novamente para o filhote, entrando na brincadeira também:

— Viu só? A mamãe é especial, não é? — Tobio zombou, sabendo muito bem como Hinata ficava zangado por ser chamado de mãe.

Shouyou apenas arqueou a sobrancelha e cruzou os braços.

— Papai…. — a criança começou a falar com um tom de reprovação. — Você sabe que o pai odeia quando você chama ele de mamãe.

Hinata gargalhou, estendendo as mãos para o filhote, que não pensou duas vezes em trocar de colo.

— Ao menos ele é mais inteligente que você! — O ruivo caçoou, fazendo um carinho convencido no filho.

O alfa apenas sorriu, sem se importar muito, começando a se levantar, e se espreguiçando. Não demorou muito pra ficar de pé, deixando as costas desnudas a mostra, como sempre fazia, já que dormia sem camisa alguma.

— Parece uma geladeira com água e gelo na porta… — Hinata sussurrou sem perceber, praticamente babando nas costas do marido. Yūutsu olhou confuso e Kageyama segurou a risada.

— Obrigado… eu acho… — Tobio falou, quase mordendo a própria língua pra não rir e atiçar a curiosidade do filho. Hinata às vezes era desbocado e não fazia ideia disso.

Era verdade, desde quando se conheceram ele era daquela maneira, e Tobio amava isso, já que se não fosse pela maneira quase sem vergonha do outro, a única coisa que teria do seu ômega hoje, seria somente uma pequena recordação do cheiro de mel e tangerina que ele tinha.

Aliás, falando sobre como se conheceram… Tobio não tinha o menor orgulho. Não porque era algo errado, mas sim porque era de conhecimento da família toda o quanto o momento foi cômico. E hoje, era o grande dia. Casamento? Não, não.

Na sociedade ABO, principalmente para alfas e ômegas, era comum se comemorar o aniversário de Match; basicamente quando se completava dez anos desde o dia em que o Match de destinados acontecia. Mais ou menos igual as Bodas de Estanho que os betas comemoravam, mas esse era da data de casamento, já que eles não possuíam os mesmos instintos dos alfas e ômegas.

E bem, esse era o dia deles.

Como poderia dizer? Kageyama estava feliz, e ansioso também. Havia passado a semana toda planejando alguma coisa. Tinha tudo na cabeça: Iria ajudar o filho com o treino de vôlei agora pela manhã, depois se arrumariam, levariam Yuutsu na casa da sua sogra e eles teriam o final de semana só pra eles.

Kageyama realmente nunca tinha imaginado que conheceria Hinata, que teria um filho e que estabeleceria uma união pela marca de alma, e que ela duraria tanto. Era como: “Caramba, são dez anos!”. Mas apesar da peça que vida tinha lhe pregado, estava feliz e poderia dizer isso com uma visão apenas: Hinata todos os dias com um sorriso gigante e seu filhote fazendo milhares de perguntas, típico de uma criança de sete anos.

Tobio não resistiu o sorriso, pegando os dois num abraço apertado. Yūutsu gritou animado e Hinata se sentiu as bochechas esquentarem.

— Pra que isso? — O ruivo perguntou sem jeito.

— Nada, é que… — Tobio começou a falar, o rosto também adquirindo um tom rosado. — Hoje faz dez anos desde a melhor decisão da minha vida.

Shouyou sentiu o rosto queimar. Nunca se acostumaria por completo com a forma carinhosa que às vezes Kageyama o tratava de repente. Sempre achava que teria um faniquito na hora. Era diferente de quando estavam sozinhos e quando o clima era de carinho, e propício a ele.

O que não era o caso agora.

— Ah, é… — Shouyou gaguejou, sem jeito. — Pra mim também.

— Eu sei disso. — Kageyama respondeu convencido, e Shouyou arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Achei que você começaria quando Yūutsu estivesse na casa da minha mãe. Não tá muito cedo pra isso? — Bem, mas apesar da vergonha, Hinata sabia muito bem como lidar com o próprio esposo.

— Eu vou pra casa da vó hoje? — o filhote perguntou, tirando o casal da atmosfera que começava a se formar.

— Vai sim. Lembra que você pediu pra passar um final de semana lá com a Natsu? — o ruivo respondeu, com o menino ainda no colo.

Aquela desculpa era perfeita. Era óbvio que iriam passar o final semana de aniversário fora e teria que dar um jeito no pequeno filhote para isso, e por coincidência, Yūutsu teria pedido há alguns dias atrás para ficar um final de semana com a tia e a avó. Perfeito, perfeito!

— Sério? Oba! — O menino gritou, começando a escorregar dos braços de Shouyou. — Será que eu levo aquele jogo de dominó? A Natsu sempre joga comigo!

— Pode levar… — Kageyama respondeu, se afastando também.

Os olhos do filhote brilharam e em menos de dois segundos, já estava correndo pela casa novamente gritando as coisas que levaria pra fazer um final de semana inesquecível com a tia. Hinata acabou rindo junto de Kageyama, mas acabou que os dois saíram do quarto porque ainda tinham um café da manhã para tomarem.

Acabou sendo um custo tirar o garoto da euforia para tomarem café juntos. Foi depois de muitos resmungos que a criança finalmente aceitou que poderia ver todos os brinquedos depois.

Yūutsu estava terminando de comer os biscoitos de elefante com geléia, quando uma dúvida pairou sobre a sua cabecinha.

— Papai… — o garoto chamou cauteloso.

— Que foi? — o alfa respondeu, terminando de mastigar parte do pão de forma que tinha virado torrada.

— Você não vai trabalhar hoje, né?

Hinata começou a estranhar o tom que o filho fazia as perguntas, acabou franzindo o cenho e encarou Kageyama, que o olhava com a mesma cara de dúvida.

— Não vou, não, Yūutsu… — Tobio respondeu, tentando trocar olhares com o ruivo, tentando entender o porquê do filho estar interessado naquilo. — Por que está perguntando?

— E vocês vão ficar sozinhos, né?

Naquele momento Hinata tinha uns vinte pontos de interrogação sobre a sua cabeça.

— Yūutsu, o papai não está entendendo… — Kageyama sibilou, cada vez mais confuso com o filho.

— Então vocês vão transar, né?

Se Kageyama e Hinata fossem computadores, com toda certeza teria dado tela azul.

Tobio arregalou os olhos comicamente enquanto Shouyou acabou cuspindo parte do café que estava na sua boca.

— Meu filho, quem te disse isso? — Hinata levantou no desespero, o rosto corado e preocupado em saber o que o filho de sete anos sabia sobre o assunto. Kageyama tremia, sentindo o sangue gelado.

— O tio Tendou! Ele me disse que é uma brincadeira super legal! — os olhos dos meninos brilhavam, enquanto os olhos de Hinata ficaram horrorizados. — Ele disse que quando vocês me levam lá na casa da vó e ficam sozinho, é pra brincar disso.

Tobio tinha os olhos arregalados, sem saber como reagir. Hinata se perguntava porque diabos Tendou havia falado uma coisa daquelas.

— Q-quando ele te disse isso? — Hinata perguntou.

O menino olhou confuso, se encostando na cadeira e pensando.

— Naquela vez que eu tive que ficar uma semana na casa da vó. — O garoto respondeu. — Quando eu fui com ela no médico… é fisi… fisio… naquele médico lá!

— E por que ele te disse isso? — Kageyama perguntou, absorvendo aos poucos e a vontade de degolar a salsicha ambulante pelo pescoço só crescendo. Onde já se viu brincar com a inocência do seu menininho?

— Por que eu perguntei!

— O que?! — o casal perguntou junto, gritando ao mesmo tempo.

Hinata sentia que podia morrer.

— É que… — Yūutsu parecia sem graça, desviando o olhar. — É que eu queria saber porque vocês tinham que ficar uma semana fora…

Hinata e Kageyama se entreolharam novamente.

“Meu deus…” Shouyou pensou. “Pelo menos ele não falou que era o cio”

Kageyama olhou novamente para o ruivo, perguntando silenciosamente o que iriam fazer sobre isso.

— Então, é uma brincadeira de adultos, Yūutsu. — Hinata falou, ainda incerto se era a resposta certa. — E você é muito novo pra saber.

O garoto olhou emburrado, nada satisfeito com a resposta. Custava responder? Se era só uma brincadeira, o que tinha demais ele saber?

Hinata sentou-se na cadeira novamente, pedindo a Deus que Yūutsu não fizesse mais perguntas.

E Deus não ouviu.

— Mas vocês vão? — O menino insistiu. Maldita seja a curiosidade de criança.

Ou melhor, maldita boca de Tendou. “Aquele enfermeiro salsichado ia ver só!” Era o que Kageyama pensava.Tendou Satori era seu colega de trabalho e por coincidência, cuidava das sessões de fisioterapia da mãe de Hinata. Maldita hora em que apresentou seu filhote pra aquela aberração vermelha.

“Meu deus… sei que tô distante, mas é sério isso?!” Hinata realmente acreditava que Deus estaria sentadinho no trono, de pernas cruzadas, tomando uma xícara de chá enquanto dava uma risada típica de velho fumante, olhando para a desgraça que se formava naquele café da manhã.

— Não vamos, e assunto encerrado, Yūutsu. — Kageyama respondeu um pouco ríspido, a fim de terminar as perguntas.

— Então o que vocês vão fazer?

“Esses menino acordou com o pé virado, só pode!”, por incrível que pareça, o casal acabou pensando junto.

Kageyama pensou pra falar.

— Nós vamos em um encontro. — Hinata disparou a frente.

— Tipo aqueles que namorados fazem?

— Sim. — Foi Tobio quem respondeu dessa vez.

— Eca! — Yūutsu fez uma cara de nojo.

— Eca por quê? — Hinata riu - de nervoso -, começando a ficar aliviado por ter uma desculpa por desviar o assunto da criança. — Nós já somos casados.

— Eca mesmo assim!

Kageyama arqueou as sobrancelhas, se perguntando o que aquilo tinha demais.

— Você já ouviu falar em Match na escola, certo? Eles ensinam na sua idade. — Kageyama prosseguiu a conversa.

— Já… é quando um ômega acha seu alfa, né? — o filhote disse, recebendo um aceno sincronizado dos pais. — Por isso eu vou ser beta, eca!

O casal se entreolhou novamente, tentando segurar a risada, voltando a olhar para o rosto do filho.

As características de um alfa e ômega só se manifestavam depois dos doze anos, então Yuutsu ainda não sabia o seu segundo gênero.

— Você sabe que é impossível, seu pai é um alfa e eu sou um ômega. — Hinata disse divertido.

Sim, não havia como ter um beta dentro de um casal alfa-ômega.

Yūutsu franziu o cenho.

— Eu vou ser o diferente!

“Teimoso igualzinho ao Kageyama. Às vezes acho que tive um xerox dele, e não um filhote” Hinata pensou, olhando como Yūutsu fechava as sobrancelhas do mesmo jeito do pai.

— Um dia você não vai pensar assim, Yūutsu. — Kageyama tomou a frente da conversa. — Antes de conhecer o Hinata, eu pensava a mesma coisa.

Shouyou sentiu as bochechas esquentarem novamente, e apesar da clara resistência do filho no assunto "namorar", Yūutsu olhou com certo interesse.

— Tudo muda quando a gente conhece o Match, Yūutsu. É tipo… — Kageyama levantou, terminando o café da caneca em um gole. — Tudo muda quando a gente encontra a nossa alma gêmea.

Tudo bem, Hinata sentia que estava pra morrer. Yūutsu sentiu uma alegria apertando seu peito, ele era uma criança e não entendia, mas o fato dos feromônios familiares estarem entrelaçados naquele momento, fez o garotinho sorrir e sentir o amor da família.

Tobio acabou deixando a caneca na pia, agradecendo Shouyou com um selinho rápido e pedindo pra que Yūutsu terminasse porque queria começar logo o treino do garoto.

Yūutsu, que nunca havia esquecido o assunto de Match, comeu os biscoitos na velocidade da luz e se levantou, as perguntas ainda pairando sobre sua cabeça.

— Pai! — ele chamou, mais curioso do que antes. — Como você conheceu o papai?

Hinata que ainda estava na mesa vendo as redes sociais, quase cuspiu o café pela segunda vez.

"Não, não, não!" Hinata pensou, enquanto dirigia um olhar quase suplicante para o moreno.

Kageyama deu um sorriso diabólico.

— Essa sim é uma pergunta que eu posso responder. — O alfa disse, sabendo muito bem que Hinata iria surtar.

Os olhos do garoto pareceram fogos de artifício de tão brilhantes que ficaram.

— Sério? — o menino olhou do corredor para o pai, que começava a sair da cozinha em passos cautelosos.

Hinata se levantou da cadeira, largando o celular e a caneca, desafiando o marido com os olhos.

— Sim… — Tobio se aproximou do filho, pegando pelo pulso. — A gente só precisa fazer uma coisa!

— O que?

— Correr!

Kageyama mau respondeu o filho, e começo a correr puxando ele pelo braço, começando a subir as escadas.

— Kageyama Tobio! Você nem ouse! — Hinata gritou, ameaçador.

Yūutsu ria daquela corrida maluca, mesmo sem entender absolutamente nada. Kageyama tinha um sorriso no rosto, o qual ia crescendo cada vez que ouvia Hinata xingar alguma coisa.

— Yūutsu, corre mais que a mãe tá puta!

— Mãe o caralho, eu sou homem, Kageyama! — Hinata gritou de volta.

— Entra no banheiro. — Tobio praticamente jogou a criança, ficando na porta, vendo Hinata no corredor começando a diminuir o passo.

— Que linguajar mais deselegante, amor… — Kageyama reclamou, zombeteiro.

— Nem ouse se trancar aí com ele, Kageyama!

Mas foi tarde demais, e o alfa já tinha passado a chave na porta do banheiro. Yūutsu estava frenético e rindo, Hinata bateu na porta furioso e Kageyama disparou uma gargalhada.

— Seu pai simplesmente odeia essa história. Bem, eu também sinto vergonha, mas acho que pra ele é pior. — Kageyama disse assim que recuperou o fôlego.

Yūutsu parou de puxar o fôlego pra começar a prestar a atenção no que o papai dizia, sentando-se no tapete fofinho do banheiro e cruzando as perninhas; Kageyama também procurou um lugar pra sentar, sem ligar para o escândalo que Hinata fazia do lado de fora.

— Eu era bem mais novo, e tinha acabado de começar a trabalhar no hospital…

Era a primeira cirurgia que ia acompanhar. Estava bem nervoso, já que a minha área não era aquela, mas não tinha ninguém do suporte da CME, então acabou que eu tive que entrar como assistente do anestesista.

Meu trabalho era apenas um: monitorar o paciente desde a aplicação, até quando acabasse a cirurgia. Verificaria batimentos, reações, tudo. Se eu errasse uma dedução, poderia complicar o resultado final, então imagine só o meu desespero.

Mas acabou que o próprio anestesista me acalmou, dizendo que era apenas um cirurgia de retirada de amídalas, então não afetaria o paciente. Aquilo acabou me tranquilizando um pouco, mas ainda sentia um certo nervosismo.

Quando eu entrei na sala onde estava o garoto que ia ser operado, eu dei de cara com Hinata deitado na maca. Foi uma reação quase instantânea.

O jeito que eu senti o cheiro dele foi muito diferente do que eu já tinha sentido. E aquilo foi um choque grande demais pra mim. Não esperava encontrar o meu Match na cama do hospital pronto para ser cortado e costurado.

Ele tava tímido, dava pra sentir nos feromônios, e também estava com os olhos arregalados. Eu também estava soltando os feromônios típicos do Match também, mas só fui notar muito depois.

O quarto estava vazio naquela hora, a mãe dele tinha saído e eu não sabia o que falar. Eu só conseguia olhar para os cabelos ruivos enroladinhos e como rosto dele estava corado. Eu realmente não consegui pensar em mais nada que não fosse: "Eu encontrei meu ômega", e eu fiquei nesse dilema por muito tempo.

Quando o anestesista chegou, ele acabou sentindo todo os feromônios que estavam espalhados pelo quarto, e fez todo o procedimento com o maior sorriso diabólico que eu já tinha visto na vida.

E eu? Eu estava parado igualzinho uma porta. Eu não sabia me mexer, não sabia olhar. Eu tava respirando por milagre de Deus, porque se dependesse de mim pra isso, eu estaria que nem peixe fora d'água. Só faltavam os pulinhos.

E para Hinata foi a mesma coisa, a gente parecia que estava um vidrado no outro, sem conseguir desviar os olhos nem por alguns segundos.

O que me tirou daquela espécie de transe, foi o toque no ombro que o anestesista me deu. Ele me deu um copo e me instruiu, dizendo que eu deveria ficar perto para ajudar Shouyou, já que a anestesia fazia ter delírios até que completasse o efeito e ele dormisse.

— Você deve usar o copo pra segurar a baba ou vômito. Pode acabar dando uma dessas reações, fique atento pra isso não acontecer… — eu lembro dele falando com um sorriso que não cabia no rosto. — E boa sorte aí, garanhão.

Quem usa a expressão garanhão, meu deus?

Mas o pior ainda estava por vir.

A mãe de Shouyou apareceu e os olhos dela pareciam que iam saltar pra fora do buraco quando ela sentiu o cheiro do Match, e eu não soube o que era pior, o sorriso diabólico de um anestesista ou de uma senhora de cinquenta anos – da senhora, com toda certeza.

Ela tentou puxar assunto comigo várias vezes, e pra ser sincero, eu não lembro da metade. Tudo que eu pensava era o cheiro de Hinata e em como ele tava mexendo com a minha cabeça.

A mãe dele acabou desistindo de falar comigo, e quando eu achei que finalmente teria silêncio pra lidar com os próprios pensamentos, Hinata começou a sentir o efeito da anestesia.

— Não! Kageyama! Não é pra contar, porra! — Hinata bateu na porta furioso.

Prosseguindo, ele começou a ficar sob o efeito, e começou a delirar.

Mas não foi um delírio qualquer, que falava coisa aleatórias. O delírio dele foi completamente direcionado a mim!

— Você é muito bonito…! — foi a primeira coisa que ele me disse, e eu lembro de sentir o meu rosto pegar fogo, sem conseguir responder.

— Séeeeerio! Você é tãaaaao lindo, que eu poderia morrer! Tem tipo, uns braços fortes… — por algum motivo, ele começou a falar pausadamente, e eu cada vez ficava mais constrangido, principalmente porque a velha da minha sogra, quer dizer, o meu amor de sogra estava do meu lado rindo. Sério, era bizarro, ela parecia que estava torcendo pra uma corrida de cavalos ou algo assim.

— Nós vamos casar, sabia? — ele continuava a falar e eu sem saber o que responder.

Eu sabia que provavelmente meu rosto estava parecendo um tomate vivo, também sabia que estava parecendo um pateta. Mas o que eu poderia fazer?

— Nosso casamento vai ser tooooooodo azul! Azul! — ele riu empolgado. — Porque tem a cor do seus olhos. Cor de miiiirtilos! Então eu quero azul! Ou é roxo?

Eu apensar pude concordar com a cabeça e ele riu ainda mais.

Sério, o que eu tinha jogado na cruz pra ter que passar por isso? Bosta?

De repente, ele parou e me encarou.

Eu me assustei com aquilo, porque tinha passado só dez minutos e ele já tinha falado de filhos. Filhos!

— Alfa…! — Nós ainda não tínhamos a marca de alma, mas por algum motivo, meu logo interior tinha ficado em alerta total com aquele chamado, e o meu coração quase partiu ao meio quando os olhos dele começaram a lacrimejarem. — Eu tô com medo! Não quero que cortem a minha gargaaanta! — ele sussurrou, com certo desespero.

Foi instintivo e eu segurei na mão dele. Ele apertou o meu polegar com certa força, mas não foi um incômodo. Ao contrário, acho que foi ali que eu acabei tropeçando completamente nos meus sentimentos e instinto de alfa.

E então, ele voltou a falar sobre o nosso casamento.

— Tem que ser uma aliança azul também! — ele apertou mais a minha mão. — Mas a gente tem que ir ver as medidas primeiro. Seus dedos são maiores do que eu meu. Beeeem maiores!

Por algum motivo, o toque da mão dele também tinha me acalmado, e pela primeira vez eu respondi.

— Tudo bem, nós podemos ver isso.

— E que tal um bolo de mirtilos?

— Pode ser.

— A cobertura também vai ser azul.

— Por mim tudo bem.

Já estava dando os vinte minutos que demorava para dar, então a sua fala começou a ficar mais mole do que antes.

— Você realmente vai casar comigo?

Era isso que eles chamam de relacionamento moderno?

Aquilo, aquilo eu não consegui responder.

— Seria legal! Sabe, se você aceitasse… a se casar…

Os olhos dele começaram a se fechar aos poucos, a voz diminuindo de volume até que não restou mais nenhum murmúrio.

Mas ele nunca soltou a minha mão, por mais que tivesse apagado.

Eu parei pra observar ele. Bem diferente dos minutos que ele esteve falando; calmo e com a respiração regulada.

Ele parecia sereno.

E eu poderia ficar olhando ele ali horas a fio, mas como Cristo estava fazendo aquele dia da minha vida uma piada, a risada de fumante da minha sogra acabou me dando um susto tão grande, que eu bati os meus dois joelho na maca.

— Quando ele acordar e ver o vídeo, vai querer morrer!

Até hoje eu suspeito que ela não seja uma senhora, e sim Lúcifer.

Depois daquelas horas, ele foi pra cirurgia – que aliás, não teve nenhuma complicação – e quando voltou ao quarto, a mãe realmente mostrou o vídeo pra ele.

Eu não tinha coragem de ter um contado com Hinata novamente. Era vergonhoso demais. Mas ele acabou vindo até mim pra pedir desculpas pelo que ele tinha dito, mesmo que tivesse gaguejado metade das palavras, e eu aceitei.

Duas semanas depois, ele voltou para verificar a secagem da cirurgia, e por coincidência — lê-se Jesus brincando comigo — fui responsável por isso mais uma vez. E a mesma coisa aconteceu, o cheiro se misturando e a minha cabeça ficando nublada pelos instintos.

Eu acabei chamando ele pra sair e ele aceitou, um pouco tímido, mas aceitou.

Bem, resumidamente, foi isso que aconteceu.

— Acho que depois disso você já sabe… — Kageyama terminou a sua história. Seu rosto estava corado, mas se sentia feliz e com uma leve nostalgia.

O que o tirou dos seus pensamentos, foi a risada de Yūutsu.

— O pai é doido! — ele gritou, e Hinata do lado de fora quis morrer. — Meu deus, ele é doido!

— Vocês vão ver quando saírem daí! — ele gritou, saindo pelo corredor com passos pesados. — Kageyama! Eu vou quebrar uma vassoura nas suas costas, seu maldito! — ele continuou, mesmo que já estivesse se afastando da porta do banheiro.

Lá dentro Kageyama ria com gosto.

— Acho que a gente vai ter que passar um tempo morando aqui dentro.


End file.
